


things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

by linoone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i love the plant gf and the bat gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: let's go somewhere only we know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my rp blog blocdybatgirl

         They had to get out of town. That was a must given they were both well known enough that no one would let Gotham’s first and second favorite redheads (though it was undecided who was the first.) enjoy a nice night out without causing some alarm. so they found a motel and as many goofy movies and Ivy-approved snacks as they could find.

         "Do you think he knows?" Barbara murmured as she shifted in her dark purple, silky robe, her bare legs intertwining with Pamela’s.

         "I’m sure he does and I’m sure he’s livid that his beloved baby bat has been swept off her feet by one of his worst enemies."

         "I can already see him pacing and brooding now."

         Laughter fills the air, carefree and bright. They could never do this in Gotham and there was just something so euphoric about being away from the harsh glares of the city. They quickly settled down before they were curled up against each other once more, gently heaving chests pressed together. Pamela’s light green hand found it’s way to the younger woman’s much softer face, cupping her cheek in far gentler gesture than she had ever shown most before.

         "What am I thinking?" She murmured, running her fingers through her soft red hair.

         "Iv- Pam, I don’t really want to think about this right now. I just want to enjoy this."

         "Of course, darling." Her serious demeanor vanished, replaced with a more compassionate as she pressed her lips down to Barbara’s waiting ones.


End file.
